Who Am I?
by ZodiacAngelSenshi
Summary: Silver from the Pokemon SilverGoldCrystal games finds out a secret that will change him forever.


Who Am I?

A Pokemon fanfic

By: ZodiacAngelSenshi

**Author's Note: This story takes place a few years after the rival in **_**Pokemon Crystal**_** is defeated on Victory Road. It's rated PG-13 (or T for for excessive use of vulgar language and mild use of violence**

_"This denotes thought"_

Part One: Origin

"Who am I?"

A 16-year-old redhead named Silver raised this question at the exit of the tough as nails Victory Road. His piercing black eyes observed the inside of this cave as he said this. Of course, nobody answered.

The teen sighed and threw one of his Poke-balls. A 'pop' effect was heard, and a 5'7'' blue Pokemon with a yellow underbelly came out. It had a ring of flames surrounding it's neck and shoulders.

"Hey, Typhlosion old buddy, can you do your flamethower attack and make a little fire so we can warm up?" Silver asked his starter Pokemon.

"Phlosion," answered the Volcano Pokemon. Hot flames shot out of his mouth and a small fire began on a pile of sticks that Silver had set up earlier.

"_Boy, a guy can sure get lonely out here. I wonder how long before she gets here. I called her an hour ago and she's still not here."_

The "she" that Silver spoke of was named Crystal. They had met a few years ago when she first became a Pokemon trainer. Silver was a hell of a lot meaner and full of piss and vinegar back then. He didn't give a shit about loving Pokemon or caring about them. He only cared about beating other trainers and being the Pokemon Master.

In order to fulfill his dream, Silver needed a Pokemon. So, without warning, he crept into Professor Elm's Pokemon Lab and stole a Cyndaquil. It was quite a daring caper, but it was nothing compared to meeting Crystal for the first time.

Sure, she had a Chikorita. Sure it was a grass type and Silver had a type advantage, but the girl _**still won!**_ She had the beginnings of a kind and loving trainer, but Silver didn't give a fuck about kindness or love for that matter.

He grew up in an orphanage near New Bark Town. The kids picked on Silver constantly because he was such a loner and that he barely spoke a word to any of them. Why did he need to speak when you had nothing to say of any significance? No one cared for him. The owner of the orphanage called him a "little red haired fairy" because of his shoulder length scarlet locks, but Silver showed him. Late one night, the 10-year-old boy tiptoed into the husky man's bedroom and cut off all of his ink black hair. Then, Silver stole some of the owner's "hard earned" money and ran off into the night, never looking back.

The meanness and cruelty that Silver experienced his whole life carried over to his Pokemon training and people skills. But, after tasting humble pie quite a few times (thanks to Crystal and the Elite Four's Lance), Silver began to soften a bit. He started to feel love and caring not only towards his Pokemon, but also to a certain blue tressed individual named…

"Crystal" 

The one person who could make Silver happy and melt the ice around his heart.

Silver then reached into his backpack for his Poke-Gear and looked up Crystal's phone number. He dialed the number and waited on baited breath.

One ring…

Two rings…

Three rings…

Then _"We're sorry, but the current number is out of service. Please hang up and try again later."_

"GODDAMN IT!" roared Silver, throwing the Poke-Gear in the air. Fortunately, Typhlosion caught the small device and placed it delicately in the backpack.

"Typhlosion phlosion" said the fiery creature.

"Okay big buddy, I'll calm down. But where the heck's Crystal. She's never late." Said Silver between clenched teeth.

Suddenly, a dark shadow eclipsed the duo. It was a Dragonite, but it was in bad shape. Large cuts encircled its arms and there were bad wounds like whip marks on it's stomach and legs.

"Are you okay…wait a minute, I know this Dragonite…it's Crys's!" exclaimed Silver.

"Phlosion, pholsion, Ty?" asked Typholsion.

Silver answered with a raging fire in his ebony eyes " I dunno pal, but if I find out who did this, I fuckin' kill 'im myself!"

The hurt Dragonite whispered into Silver's ear, and then suddenly collapsed in exhaustion.

This event went through the red haired boy like a knife through his heart.

"_Go to Mt. Silver or Giovanni is going to kill Crystal."_

Part Two: Shock

Time: Half an hour later…

Silver's insides were both aflame with anger and enclosed with ice of despair.

"I know that Crys and me defeated Team Rocket sometime ago, but for Giovanni to come back and kidnap her? Well, he gonna see stars instead of rockets when I get through with him!"

Before Silver left for the mountain that bears his name, he left Dragonite with the Viridian City Pokemon Center, and releashed his Skarmory. The metal bird spread his wings and Silver got on.

It wasn't long before the winds introduced Silver and his steel element Pokemon to the vast and fog covered Mt. Silver. It was said that many powerful Pokemon lived among the grasses and in the cave. But the teen trainer didn't have any time to sightsee. He was needed for a much deeper reason.

"Now, where's that bastard Giovanni?" asked Silver.

Unfortunately, Skarmory didn't get to answer because a light blue beam of glassy ice shot from the cave's entrance. The attack iced up Skarmory's but good and it caused the steel bird to plummet.

"I'M NOT GONNA DIE LIKE THIS YOU OLD PRICK!" Silver shouted over the roar of the cold air. He took out a bottle of Ice Heal out of his pocket and sprayed it onto Skarmory's wings. It did the trick long enough for Skarmory to land safely and without injury to Silver.

"You rest now friend." whispered Silver, who activated Skarmory's return function on it's Poke-Ball, and it went back in.

"So, you survived. How lucky." uttered a deep male voice.

Silver spun around to see a tall man in his early to mid 40's wearing an expensive black suit with receding red hair and deep black eyes. One of his strong arms was dragging a young girl by her hair. She was very upset, tears streaming out of her lovely eyes like twin rivers.

Silver swallowed his anger and yelled "Crystal!"

The man tightened his grip on Crystal's hair and spoke "So boy, you **care **about this girl?"

Crystal's pale blue eyes grew large at this. _"Does Silver care about me, or does he just want to defeat Giovanni?"_

Silver's ebony orbs looked at the girl and then at his enemy. "I do care about her, so let Crys go or you'll wish you never messed with her!"

With that, Silver sprinted with the speed of a Rapidash and nailed Giovanni with a hard right hand to the face. The Team Rocket leader fell to the ground, but not before letting go of the blue haired Pokemon trailer. Silver caught her and gave the girl a hug.

"I…I though you would never get here." whispered Crystal between sobs.

"I'm here now, and that's all that matters." Silver softly said, kissing her on the forehead and placing her next to a large tree.

As this went on, Giovanni got up from the ground and began to laugh. "Imagine, the leader of Team Rocket knocked out by a child! What a headline it would make!"

"Shut the fuck up. Now why did you capture Crys and drag her here to this place?" asked an angry toned Silver.

Giovanni smiled "Ah, just like me when I was young…brash, arrogant, and angry. You will be perfect as my replacement."

"Replacement!" Silver spat out, "I would never stoop so low to join Team Rocket!"

Giovanni smiled yet again "You should. **You're my son."**

That last statement shocked both Silver and Crystal. Giovanni had a son, and it was Silver!

"That's not true, my parents died when I was born!" screamed Silver "There was evidence of their horrible car crash!"

"Not true at all, my son," began Giovanni, "You see, you mother was a Team Rocket grunt and had the honor of bearing my only son. But, you were her second child, so she needed to be punished. I took you away from her, said you died, and placed you with two lowly agents. They unfortunately died in a car crash so you were placed in the New Bark Town orphanage in Johto."

Then, the sweet Crystal spoke up "You cruel, evil man. How can you sleep at night!?"

"SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE WHORE!" roared Giovanni.

Yet again, Silver repeated the process of punching out the Team Rocket leader. "DON'T EVER SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

"Why, do you love her?" inquired Giovanni.

"Yes, I do!" shouted Silver loud enough to create an echo.

Giovanni pondered for a moment and said, "Well, you are certainly soft like your mother. If you want to learn more about her and your older sibling, go to the region of Hoenn."

With that, the man walked away, but not before sending out his Crobat and ordering it to use it's Smokescreen attack and covered the battlefield with a hazy black mist. When it cleared, Giovanni was nowhere to be seen!

"Damn, he's gone!" shouted Silver, banging his fists on the ground.

"But you saved me. Thank you." said Crystal, who gently kissed her former rival on the lips. This caused an unknown reaction to Silver. He had never been kissed before, not even on the lips.

The two trainers parted lips to take a couple of deep breaths. Silver spoke first, "Well, I'm going to Hoenn as soon as possible. I need to find out who I am. You can come with me if you want, Crys."

The girl was indeed happy at this statement. _"He's really coming out of his shell. I'll help him find out more about himself if it takes the rest of my life!"_

The sun began to shine through the gray fog and shone a warm pillar on the couple, shining a ray of hope and new beginnings.

_**The End?**_

_**This is only the start of the search for Silver's family. The next part of this tale will be titled "Revealed". More characters will be in this one and quite a number of surprises will unfold.**_

_**ZodiacAngelSenshi**_


End file.
